As You Turn Away
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Satu langkah yang si pirang ambil, satu retakan bertambah di hati si informan. Yaoi, break-up fic. Not your cup of tea? Tombol 'back' ga terlalu jauh kan? Enjoy ! :D


**Title: **As You Turn Away

**Summary:** Satu langkah yang si pirang ambil, satu retakan bertambah di hati si informan.

**Pairing:** Shizuo/Izaya, break-up fic

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan punya saia. Saia hanya punya plot cerita ini, lagu 'As You Turn Away' juga bukan yang saia tapi yang Lady Antebellum.

**Bacotan:** Saia tahu saia jahat dengan ngebikin ini fic. Tapi ni lagu enak banget dan saia bener-bener ga mau disuruh nari hula gara-gara ga bisa bikin storyline dalam waktu 15 menit (tantangan aneh yang sedang saia mainkan dengan teman-teman)! Jadi, saia harap para readers semua suka ama fic ini~! :D

* * *

_Standing face to face__, w__rapped in your embrace__  
__I don't wanna let you go__, b__ut you're already gone__  
__Now you kiss my chee__k, s__oft and bittersweet__  
__I can read it in your eyes__  
__Baby, this is our goodbye_

Ciuman itu bukan lagi ditujukan ke bibirnya seperti banyak ciuman-ciuman mereka dulu. Di pipinya, dan hanya itu. Rasanya manis sekali, seperti ketika pertama kali si ex-bartender itu menciumnya ketika menyatakan bahwa dia _mungkin_ tidak membencinya

"_Cium aku, kalau begitu," perintahnya saat itu. Kalau Shizuo berbohong padanya, tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukannya, kan? Dia menyangka Shizuo akan pergi dan menyerah.  
_

_Tapi Shizuo memegang pundaknya, seakan takut dia akan kabur, lalu bersandar sebentar, kening mereka bersentuhan, dia bisa merasakan napas hangat Shizuo di tengah musim dingin di ikebukuro. Lalu, Shizuo menciumnya. Di pipi. Dengan wajah yang sangat amat merah. Ciuman itu manis sekali, terasa begitu penuh dengan kepolosan yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki anak kecil. Ya, Shizuo memang tidak pernah bisa dibilang orang dewasa sepenuhnya, mengingat dia tidak pernah menikmati masa kecilnya._

"_Ahahaha, memangnya kau anak kecil? Orang dewasa mencium orang yang dia sukai di bibir, bukan di pipi lagi~!" dia tertawa sambil berlari, menghindar dari apapun yang dia kira akan dilemparkan Shizuo padanya. Tapi, Shizuo hanya berdiri diam di titik dimana dia menciumnya. Shizuo memandangnya dengan mata seperti seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan sesuatu. Dan dia tidak bisa tidak memberikan apa yang Shizuo inginkan, karena Shizuo sudah memberikan apa yang paling dia inginkan dari si pirang itu._

Tapi, ciuman manis itu sekarang terasa begitu pahit. Lembut, manis, tapi pahit pada saat yang bersamaan, mengingat semua ini akan berakhir setelah ciuman pendek yang terasa lama dan menyiksa itu selesai.

_Nothing more to say__, n__othing left to break __  
__I keep reaching out for you__,__h__oping you might stay __  
__Nothing more to give__, n__othing left to take __  
__I keep reaching out for you __  
__Reaching out for you __  
__As you turn away_

Mereka berdua diam. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka katakan.

'Terima kasih' rasanya terlalu menyesakkan, 'maaf' tidak terdengar tepat karena mereka yakin tidak ada hal salah yang merreka lakukan, 'ini semua salahmu' juga lebih tidak tepat karena mereka tidak merasa semua ini adalah salah orang di hadapan masing-masing. Semuanya terasa hambar begitu saja, tidak lagi seperti dulu.

Tidak ada lagi perasaan untuk ditutupi, tidak ada lagi kekasih untuk dikhianati, tidak ada lagi orang untuk dibenci. Tidak ada lagi hati untuk dihancurkan.

"Aku… pergi sekarang," dan Shizuo berbalik begitu saja.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menahan Shizuo. Tapi dia tidak sanggup. Tapi Shizuo tetap berhenti seakan ada yang belum dia selesaikan. Si pirang berbalik, kembali kepadanya yang hanya bisa diam, lalu memeluk pemuda yang hanya bisa diam itu. Tangannya yang kasar menggenggam tangan pemuda dalam pelukannya.

_Let go of my hand __s__o I can feel again __  
__Nothing's going to hurt as much __a__s that final touch __  
__No we can't be friends __  
__Cause I don't think__I could take seeing you __  
__And knowing where we've been__,__ I hope you understand_

"Jangan, sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganku," isak pelan pemuda berambut hitam dalam pelukannya. 'Rasanya sakit sekali. Kalau kau tidak melepasku, aku hanya akan merasa lebih sakit lagi karena ini hanya akan menjadi sentuhan terakhir kita.' Tangannya yang digenggam terasa mati rasa.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau begini. Aku tidak mau mengingat-ingat dirimu lagi."

"Kita bisa tetap berteman, kan?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin bisa tahan melihatmu lagi. Jangankan berteman, aku bahkan tidak yakin kita bisa berkelahi seperti dulu lagi."

Dan dia menangis. Orihara Izaya, informan terhebat se-Jepang, seorang yang menganggap dirinya sejajar dengan dewa, menangis dalam pelukan mantan musuh bebuyutannya, sekarang mantan kekasihnya, Heiwajima Shizuo.

_Nothing more to say__,__n__othing left to break __  
__I keep reaching out for you__, h__oping you might stay __  
__Nothing more to give__, n__othing left to take __  
__I keep reaching out for you __  
__Reaching out for you __  
__As you turn away_

Dia ingin sekali menyeringai seperti dulu, menyeringai dengan seringai yang selalu bisa membuat Shizuo mengamuk dan ingin membunuhnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu, Shizuo akan berada dekat dengannya, dia bisa terus memiliki ikatan dengan si pirang itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak lagi bisa merasakan kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas membentuk lengkungan yang terlihat licik.

Shizuo melepas pelukannya dan beranjak menjauh darinya.

_One step my heart is breaking _

Shizuo melangkah ke arah pintu keluar yang akan memisahkan diri mereka mungkin untuk selamanya. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali.

_One more my hands are shaking _

Satu langkah lagi makin dekat dengan pintu, selangkah lagi menjauh darinya. Tangannya yang terasa dingin bergetar hebat, seakan ingin meraih Shizuo sekali lagi dan memintanya untuk jangan pergi.

_The door is closing__  
__And I just can't change it_

Tangan Shizuo meraih kenop pintu dengan pelan, berharap sebuah suara mencoba menghentikannya.

_Nothing more to say__, n__othing left to break_

Tidak ada suara. Memang tidak ada lagi yang harus mereka bicarakan, walaupun itu hanya sekedar memanggil nama.

_Nothing more to give__, n__othing left to take_

Izaya menangis. Mungkin dia sekarang bisa menghitung kecepatan sudut kenop pintu yang sedang Shizuo putar. Hanya perlu mengetahui usaha, energi, sudut, percepatan sudut… rasanya Izaya ingin menertawai lelucon tidak lucu yang berputar dalam kepalanya itu. Satu putaran kenop pintu terasa begitu lama, sangat lama dan sangat menyakitkan, seperti sedang mencabik kulit dan dagingmu sendiri dengan sendok. Pelan dan menyakitkan, makin menyakitkan karena proses itu akan berlangsung sangat lama sebelum akhirnya selesai.

_I keep reaching out for you__,__r__eaching out for you_

Pintu terbuka, Shizuo melangkah keluar perlahan. Hanya punggungnya yang lebar dan bahunya yang tegap, yang sedikit bergetar saat itu, yang bisa Izaya lihat.

_I keep reaching out for you __  
__Reaching out for you __  
__As you turn away _

Satu langkah, hati Izaya retak. Tangannya kini mencoba menggapai Shizuo yang sudah terlalu jauh darinya. Sudah terlambat.

Dan dia hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya karena mengetahui keterlambatannya.

_As you turn away _

Satu langkah lagi, mungkin hatinya sekarang sudah hancur.

_As you turn away_

Dan ketika pintu itu akhirnya tertutup, Izaya tahu dia juga sudah menutup pintu hatinya.

* * *

**End**

* * *

And, again, the heck is this? Saia jahat banget ya, sama Izaya? *dimutilasi pake sendok*

Supaya saia jangan bunuh diri karena udah jahat ke Izaya, tolong hibur saia dengan ripiu, ya~? :D


End file.
